Hungry For Fantasy?: The 100th Anniversary
by Tyrant Nickels Freeman
Summary: This is the 100th anniversary of the Hunger Games, and this year there will be two special enforced rules that no one saw coming. This isn't your basic Hunger Games story, the world of Panem has a supernatural twist, that might or might not blow your mind.
1. Important Info

_**Hungry For Fantasy?: The 100**__**th**__** Anniversary (Book I)**_

_**(Hello, my name is Nickels, but you can call me Nick for short if you want. This is my very first story I've written for FF, and I'm much exited. This story is based off the Hunger Games, the story, the characters, and much more of the story is different from the actual Hunger Games story, but the format is similar.)**_

_**{I Do Not Own the Hunger Games or Any of the Contents of the Hunger Games, but I do own the original characters and the story of this well…story.}**_

_**[This story is slightly different from the real story because the world is a world of fantasy, every person in this fantasy world has powers that are specific to their district and to the individual of that district. Every person in a district has a different and unique set of abilities based upon their District's Hunger. The name of the power every one has is called 'Hunger', the word 'Hunger' is also used to describe the amount of power a person has left in their body before they run out and have to rest to regain it back. All Twelve districts are named differently then the ones in the Hunger Games book along with the capital and the thirteenth district . The animals and the environment are different then what most are properly used to. The reaping and the rules are the same except for two enforced rules you'll read in the story. The year this Hunger Games is hosted is a special Quarter Quell.]**_

_**Note** every person that has a type of Hunger has a different set of abilities that they can only use. As time progresses and as People with Hunger train they will gain new abilities. They can also discover new abilities through very dreadful situations. People with the power of Hunger are called Feeders. Every Feeder has a strict limit to their abilities. When a Feeder runs short on their amount of Hunger also called 'going Hungry' they have to rest their body for varies amounts of time to get it back.**_

**The Capital Power**

The Capital Power is the seat of Panem's brutal, totalitarian government and is located in the northwestern Rocky Mountains of the former United States and Canada. Panem is surrounded by twelve outlying districts over which it exercises hegemony. The Capital Power is home to the dictator like President Scrubby Noobs. The Capital is a unique place because of the simple fact that this is the only place with people that don't have Hunger. Only 1/3 of the people in The Capital Power have Hunger. The ones with Hunger are required to become Peacecontrollers, a group of uniformed individual's with the Hunger of Control. Peacecontrollers are scattered around in all districts and in the Capital to keep order and control. A person of the Capital Power has to have been a Peacecontrollers to run for president or be a president. The people of the Capital Power are far in wealth and technology compared to the low tech districts. The people are very snobbish and have little care for the lives of any of the people of the districts. The only time they show any type of pity or sympathy or any care towards a person of any Districts is during the Hunger Games. The people of the Capital Power are the ones that sponsor and give gifts to the tributes during the interviews. Each Hunger Game is located somewhere in the Capital Power, the location changes every year and each arena for each previous year becomes a historic site.

**Districts**

**District Hell (1)** – The people of District Hell are called **Flames**. District Hell is a District full of cocky, tricky, and clever people. The people of District Hell have the Hunger of Fire. They also have the Hunger of Demons.

**District Heaven (2)**– The people of District Heaven are called **Walkers**. District Heaven is full of the nicest people around. The People of District Heaven have the Hunger of water. They also have the Hunger of Angels and the Hunger of Ice.

**District Cloud (3)**– The people of District Cloud are called **Sky blocks**. District Cloud is full of a bunch of series and loyal people. The people of District Cloud have the Hunger of Lightning/Thunder.

**District Vortex (4)**– The people of District Vortex are called **Wanderers** (do you get the irony?). District Vortex is full of very independent people that aren't very nice. The people of District Vortex have the Hunger of Summoning. They can summon creatures and items from many different planes of existences through portals and vortex's.

**District Leaf (5) **– The people of District Leaf are called **Naturalists**. District Leaf is full of a bunch of mellow nature lovers. The people of District Leaf have the Hunger of Nature. They also have the Hunger of the Air.

**District Unknown (6)**– The people of District Unknown are called **Strangers**. District Unknown is a place full of very odd and strange people. The people of District Unknown have a Hunger that is labeled unknown because of how indescribable it is. They have the Hunger of the Unknown.

**District Buffer (7)**– The people of District Buffer are called **Buffers**. District Buffer is a place full of people who all have very different views of life. The people of the Buffer District have the ability to power up and de power things like Hunger, or people with non Hunger based skills like leadership or even wisdom. With the Hunger of Buffering/De-Buffering they can also buff themselves and give themselves power as well. Their buffs only last for certain periods of time, depending of the buff, and also the person.

**District Project (8)**– The people of District Project are called **Labs**. District Project is full of very classy and artistic figures…or at least that's what they think lol. They have the Hunger of Energy Projection.

**District Orbs (9) **– The people of District Orbs are called **Absorbers**. The people of the Orbs District have bi-polar personalities. The people of District Orbs have the Hunger of Absorption.

**District Epidemic (10) **– The people of District Epidemic are called **Demos**. The people of District Epidemic are notorious for causing trouble. This District has the highest crime rate of any of the Districts and the Capital Power. The people of District Epidemic have the Hunger of Epidemics. They have the ability to spread diseases, cures, curses, and even blessings.

**District Unreal (11)** – The people of District Unreal are called **Fictions**. The people of District Unreal are people who love to discover sacred or powerful treasures. The people of District Unreal have the Hunger of Unreal Transformation.

**District Super (12) **– The People of District Super are called **Heroes**. District Super contains people with normal personalities. The people of District Super have the Hunger of Supernatural Physical and Mental Abilities.

**District Nuke (13) **– District Nuke was a District that was destroyed by the Capital Power 101 years before this year of the Hunger Games. They were destroyed because of their rebellion against the Capital Power. The people of District Nuke were called **Bombs**. The people of District Nuke had rebellious spirits so it came to no surprise that District Nuke rebelled against the Capital Power. The people of District Nuke had the Hunger of Destruction.

_**(Chapter 1 will contain the Tributes, so stay tuned for Chapter 1: The Tributes.) **_


	2. Chapter 1: The Tributes

_**Chapter I: The Tributes (Troll Chapter)**_

When I woke up, I stretched out my hand to turn off my alarm clock; Instead of feeling the plastic button on the clock, I felt warm fur. I opened my eyes only to be slap in the face by a black cat. After the not so friendly slap the cat left. I rubbed my eyes and saw that I was covered in trash bags. "How did I get outside, this is the second time this week?" I also noticed that I was under a bridge, last time I woke up outside, I was on top of the roof of my house with trash bags on me. I made my way from under the bridge and walked up some stairs that were located a few feet from me. I walked up the stairs only to find a bunch of cats staring at me with machine guns in their paws, pointing at me. "I know I don't have the best of luck, but this is just plain silly" the cats didn't seem to find it silly at all; they put their fingers on the trigger of the machine guns. I immediately jump down the stairs and took off running with ease. For whatever reason the cats weren't shooting, then I stopped running and turned around only to see nothing but white I looked in all directions only to see white. "What the FU-", I was cut off by the sudden approach of a hooded man wearing a light grey hoody and very tight, dark ,black, pants that look like they cut off his circulation from his ankles up to his waist. The man was about 15 feet away, just standing there staring at me with lime green eyes. He seemed to have misplaced the rest of his facial features, because his eyes where the only thing on his face. He had a large bomb in his hands that looked like a troll face.

A rock hit on the back of my head, and then it hit me, like the rock that just hit me. I was have one of my yearly nightmares that occurred during the day of the Reaping. Its no wonder I looked like I was pregnant. "So…..when is this nightmare going to end?" The troll bomb started to speak, "5…4…3…2…1!" The troll bomb exploded and I got caught in the over sized explosion. I woke up only to be slapped in the face by my mom's hand, when I recovered I looked up only to see my mom's body with a troll face that replaced her face. "Trolololololololol" he I mean she I mean…..never mind I doesn't matter whatever was, it scared the sh*t out of me. "!" I screamed so loud that I knocked myself out.

I woke up for the third time only to find myself in my bed, not pregnant and not a sixteen year-old green power ranger, but I was still covered in trash bags. "Sparkle I need you to take out the trash!" my Mom was yelling from the kitchen, I could tell because I heard her cutting onions with a knife. I could also smell the onions, but it didn't bother me, I liked the smell of onions, I had no choice but to get used to the smell because my Mom cuts onions every Fu*king mourning only to throw them on her roses. I got up and threw the trash bags out of my open window located inside my room. I got back in my bed and set my alarm clock to wake me up in an hour. I decided to do this, because the first chapter of this story can't start of like this, this is a book based off a good book, I'm not going to start off this story this way, I refuse to.

_**[Anyway the real first chapter will be up soon, andI promise it will be way better then this]**_

_**{Next time Chapter 1: The actual beginning}**_


	3. Chapter 1: The Actual Beginning

_**Chapter 1: The Actual Beginning**_

The alarm from my District Super alarm clock went off; I reached over towards my wooden night stand and pressed the off button on my clock. When the alarm shut off I flipped my red blanket off me and sat on the left side of my bed. I looked up to my left wall and saw the wooden plack hanging on my wall that had that name carved on it, that name that caused me years of humiliation and bad luck, "Sparkle." Yes, my name is Sparkle, and no I'm not a girl, I'm a sixteen year old white kid with a decent but small build along with short, curly, blonde hair. I also have bright baby blue eyes and a round hole located in the upper center part of my tongue, near the tip. I'm referred to as a Hero because of my district and I also have blonde eye brows and a lot of people find me cute. Maybe it's because of my short height, or maybe it's because my Hunger requires a sword in order for my better abilities to come into play. I stood up on the floor and stretched my small, puny, muscles, "I've got to work out more," I muttered quietly. I lifted my left arm and sniffed my armpits, "Man, I smell so good…..I should take a shower." I said to myself quietly.

After I took a shower I put on my generic white t-shirt along with my generic white pants and I tied a short sleeve black jacket around my waist. I didn't carry my sword or my sword sheath with me because I didn't need it. I wasn't planning on fighting anything today. If you didn't read the previous chapter then let me inform you of something important. Today's the 100th annually reaping for the 100th annually Hunger Games. This years Hunger game is the fourth Quarterly Quell, and this year is supposed to be the biggest and best Hunger Games yet. I just hope I don't have to be one of those sheep heading to the slaughter. I sat down on one of my comfortable chairs and used the remote to turn on my television and then turned to the Good Mourning News. A few weeks ago there was an announcement sent out to all the Districts from some of the big men in charge concerning the enforced rule for this years Quarter Quell. They stated that they were going to announce the enforced rule in this years shitty Hunger Games on the Good Mourning News today. My Mom sat on the sofa cutting up onions for some odd reason. My mom always confused with her strange hobbies and shenanigans. This one time I asked my Mom was she smoking weed when she named me, I was actually joking when she said "No, I was smoking crystal meth when I named you Sparkle, you silly goose." Yay…..I was disturbed to.

The news finally came on, after the Good Mourning News intro did its job, the camera cut to the president of Panem, Scrubby Noobs, standing behind the news anchor desk with his hands down on the desk. I would go into detail about his appears, but you're not missing anything. Trust me. "Good Mourning citizens of Panem, this your president Scrubby Noobs, here to tell you the fabulous, news about this years Hunger Games along with instructions for today's reaping." My Mom dropped her half chopped up onions and her onion cutting knife on the floor. "Sparkle turn up the volume." She instructed. I did has I was told. "First I want to announce that today is the 100th anniversary of the Hunger Games and the forth Quarter Quell…" he took a short pause to scratch his jolly white beard, "…Well in special celebration of this great achievement, starting from this years Quarter Quell every Quarter Quell will have two enforced rules instead of one." I dropped the remote, I couldn't believe this and neither could my Mom. "The first rule is very important, because it has something to do with the Reaping". My Mom was on her feet, the anticipation was killing her, she dropped to her knees, and eyes set dead on the screen. "Traditionally citizens from ages 12-18 were eligible to have a crack at the Hunger Games, but this year for the first time ever only citizens of the age of six teen can be drawn into the Hunger Games!" He said that last word with such excitement, you would've thought his bright red hat would have fallen off, but it didn't. I dropped to my knees, looking down in shock. "I'm sixteen..." I couldn't complete my sentence. "When the Reaping starts, only citizens of the age of sixteen can attend, no one else can attend, not even family." He repeated those lines again, but slower, he didn't have to tell anybody the punishment for breaking the rules, everyone already knew. "That will be all, have a nice day." The news program went into a commercial break after that.

_**The Reaping**_

I stood in the middle of a short crowd made of sixteen teens, eight boys and eight girls. All of us were sixteen. How convenient. I didn't have my sword with me because the peace controllers would not allow weapons during the reaping. The peace controllers surrounded all of us; they were all wearing the traditional skull armor that peace controllers wore. The skulls were those of people that disobeyed the law. In front of us was a large stage, on top of that stage were two peace controllers, the two big glass balls and the District Super escort Jake Roberts. Jake Roberts had a microphone in her hand, she had been talking through it this entire time I've narrating, but it wasn't that important, it's the same things she said every year for the past few years I've been at these Reapings.

Eventfully, she started to draw out of the glass ball labeled 'B0Y'. The O was replaced by a zero this year. What have people been smoking now a days? When she pulled out a slip with one of the guys names on it, everyone was on edge, even the girls. "This year's lucky male Tribute is Sparkle!...wait his name is Sparkle?" she frowned. "We'll there goes my future" I said quietly to myself. I was escorted, by the Peace Controllers and told to stand in front of the other sixteen year olds. All the guys relaxed, all the fear left them. "Hey, any of you want to switch?" I asked loud enough for everyone to hear. All the guys looked at me and then turned their backs to me. "I understand" I said to them. "Anyway….now its time to see our second Tribute for this years special anniversary" Jake Roberts spun the glass ball labeled 'GIRL' and pulled out a name after it finished spinning. "This years lucky female tribute is…..Glue?...WHAT THE FUCK! HER NAME IS GLUE! WHAT DO THESE PARENTS SMOKE IN THIS DISTICT!" Jake Roberts yelled aloud into the microphone. "We'll my mom doesn't smoke, she huffs paint!" of the sixteen boys said aloud to Jake Roberts. "And what did she name you?" she replied, "My names Ginger!" Ginger replied back. "Kill his parents" Jake Roberts ordered the Peace Controllers, "NOOOOOOOO!" Ginger yelled aloud. Ginger was then forcefully escorted from the crowd and was never heard from again.

Glue was immediately escorted out of the crowd and placed beside me in front of the other teenagers. Jake Roberts gained her composure back, "Well anyway, this year's tributes for District Super are Sparkles and Glue!" No one cheered, but the crowd did salute Glue and I when the Peace Controllers took us to the Tribute Train.

This years Reaping was horrible for several reasons. 1: Only sixteen year olds are eligible for the Reaping lottery, how random is that? 2: Not only am I attending my first Hunger Games, but I don't even have a sword to carrying with me, that's bullshit. 3: They replaced the O in boy with a 0, who does that? The only good thing about this whole ordeal is that I've finally meet someone with a more ridicules name then me.

_**[Next time you will get to me the other Tributes and learn more about the challenges Sparkle will have to face during the games]**_

_**[Next time Chapter 2: The Tribute despute]**_


End file.
